


up on the rooftop

by bleakmidwinter



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alcohol, Because They Love Each Other, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Softness, i just got into this show but i had to write for them, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleakmidwinter/pseuds/bleakmidwinter
Summary: Jack and David sneak off with a liquor bottle and things between them escalate.





	up on the rooftop

“Come on, come on, so the boys don’t see.” Jack pulls Davey by his lapels towards the ladder leading up to the highest point on Newsie Square. Davey would also put what little money he had on the fact he’s sure it is the least sturdy roof in a one mile radius. 

However, increasingly, it’s become near impossible to deny Jack Kelly anything. So he goes along with him; allows himself to be dragged by his shirt, his belt loops, his collar, whatever Jack’s fingers covered in pale colors from endless nights painting backdrops can grip onto. 

Jack’s halfway up the ladder when he dangles a bottle of rum in between two fingers like Davey’s a cat, prowling along for the reward. He doesn’t care much for alcohol, but he cares very much about spending alone time with Jack.

He doesn’t try to kid himself. It makes him feel special, that Jack pays a little more attention to him than the other boys, that he has a soft spot for him. Davey knows he does, Jack’s easier to read than a first grade book. 

When Davey peers over the final leg of the ladder, he sees Jack sprawled out on his back. The roof is a flat one, and despite it creaking and groaning as he lays down beside him, it doesn't have any pointy splinters or nails poking into his back. 

Jack is attempting to pull the cork out with his teeth. 

“Here, here.” Davey gently takes the rum bottle from Jack’s hands and pops the cork off expertly with it wrapped in his fist. 

“Damn Jacobs, you drink before?” Jack’s on his side now, staring wide eyed at Davey.

“No, but mother does occasionally use me as her bottle opener.” 

Davey tries to give the bottle back to Jack, but Jack pushes it back into his chest. 

  
“You opened it, you drink first.” 

“If you like,” Davey says, a small smile tugging at his lips. He takes a sip, and the bitter taste burns his tongue. Jack must see him have a hard time swallowing, because he breaks into laughter, curling up on himself. 

Davey hands the bottle to Jack who accepts it now. He’s visibly embarrassed. “Well, I already told you I don’t drink.”

“Nah, nah it’s cute, Davey. Don’t feel bad.” Jack tips his head back and chugs at least half the bottle as if it were the Rabbi’s water. “Sorry, we don’t come ‘cross drinks often.” 

“Go ahead,” Davey encourages. “I don’t like the taste.” 

Jack presses the rim of the bottle to Davey’s lips that had been on Jack’s just moments ago, and pouts. “One more just for me, so I don’t feel like shit for drinking it all.” 

Jack scoots closer, part of his leg shifting over Davey’s. Davey feels a tingling heat in his chest he marks down to the effect of alcohol. He smiles softly, and allows Jack to tip some rum into his mouth. He grabs the bottle to slow him down, but manages to handle a few gulps. 

“There ya go, Davey.” Jack laughs when Davey coughs. “You’ll become one of us in no time.” 

“I thought I was already.” 

“You is,” Jack says simply. “Ey, don’t give me that face. You is! I promise. But, you still need to work on your drinkin’ skills.” Jack winks and downs the rest of the bottle in record time.

Davey lets out a deep breath and relaxes completely against the wooden board, straightening out a crick in his back. He stares up at the moon and the stars. 

“Crutchie knows constellations. I don’t know one star from another.” Jack’s leg remains draped over Davey’s, and even if he closes his eyes, Davey can’t pretend its not there.

It’s keeping him on edge. He’s not sure why. He trusts Jack entirely. Physical touch has never been an issue between them. He’d had some drink, and perhaps the headiness and warmth he’s experiencing is all from this cheap rum. He wonders if Jack feels it stronger, or if he feels nothing due to years of tolerance. 

“Stars never interested me. I never cared to learn about them,” Davey responds.

“They don’t teach em’ in school?” 

Davey turns his head to see Jack staring right back at him, genuinely. He’s interested. Most of the time, Davey earns a snide remark about professors or the education system. How it’s useless or a waste of time, surely a waste of Jack’s  _ precious  _ time, he’d say. 

All he needs is beauty sleep and a place to call his own.

And a family, but he’d never say it. 

“They do if you want,” Davey answers quietly, shifting onto his side just slightly to face him. “I suppose if you ask.”

“I thought school was, ya get what ya get. You learn shit you don’t wanna.” Jack’s cheeks are almost pink; Davey can’t tell if it’s just an illusion, since it’s so dark out. “I mean I know how school works. I’m ain’t stupid. They make you learn math and language and all that garbage.”

“Yes,” Davey says. “It’s mostly stuff kids don’t care about, but if you have specific questions, usually you’ll get a pretty well educated answer.” 

Jack blinks, and makes a humming noise. Not approval or disapproval. 

“Sometimes,” Davey chuckles, and chuckles for probably a little bit too long, because Jack grins and pushes him with a hand.

“You’re a lightweight, ain’t you Jacobs.” 

“I’-I’m not,” He chuckles some more, and despite himself, his head feels warm and fuzzy. Jack’s still pushing him, with grabby hands under his lapels and catching on buttons by accident. Davey pushes him away playfully. 

“Yep,” Jack chirps, leg slotting over Davey’s more prominently as he gains a physical leverage over him. Davey laughs out loud and Jack shoves a hand over his mouth.

He tries to shush him, but he’s laughing still, so it comes out as a strange scratchy noise. 

“You’re gonna wake up the boys. They’d be pissed if they knew we had rum.”

Davey licks Jack’s hand which is still placed tightly over his lips. In the moment, it seems to be the best option. Jack recoils instantly and then realizes what happened.

“You disgusting shit,” Jack says in a surprised tone, but he’s still prodding at Davey. “Oh my god, you’re gross. You’ve never been gross, you’ve been hiding this.” 

Jack then pins one of Davey’s arms down, and Davey’s laughter stops with a gasp.

It seems to dawn on both of them how close they are, faces and bodies alike. Pressed against each other. And everything is warm, and a little too cozy. Jack looks guilty, as if he’s done something wrong. He drops his hands, and moves to pull back. Davey doesn’t know what comes across him because he pulls Jack back in by his shirt collar.

He hadn’t said he wanted Jack to stop. He doesn’t. He was enjoying the attention and Jack’s hands on him. He can’t put a word or a name to the feeling, and he doesn’t know if Jack is even feeling the same thing he is, but judging by Jack’s glassy-eyed expression hovering over him, he’s guessing maybe he is. 

Jack puts a hand on Davey’s chest, and rubs a thumb over his nipple through his shirt. It’s deliberate, but could be labeled as an accident if Davey were to suddenly retaliate, he can see the fear of that possibility in Jack’s eyes.

Instead Davey leans into the touch, breathing in the air between them sharply.

He reaches up to lay a hand on Jack’s face. This seems to convince Jack that this is okay. Jack leans in, and Davey realizes exactly what  _ this  _ is. What he’s wanted for a while, but couldn’t put a finger on. Davey astonishes himself by being the one to close the space between them, pressing his lips against Jack’s, which are shockingly soft.

Jack moves a hand to Davey’s neck, curling his fingers gently around the nape, and it sends a shiver down Davey’s spine. Jack takes over the kissing part, sucking Davey’s bottom lip into his mouth slightly, his left hand still on his chest squeezing every so often, down his ribs, and inching under his shirt, daring, barely skimming the skin underneath with his fingertips. 

Davey pulls away just so he can unbutton his own shirt, and make it fully apparent, all of him is fair game if Jack wants him. Jack is staring down, hands shaky, reaching up after a delay to take off his own coat and start disrobing. 

With a surge of confidence, Davey leans up and kisses him a few times, chaste, like he can’t believe Jack’s allowing him to do this. Jack’s hands fly to his torso, skating up and down the soft skin, over his ribs. 

Davey can’t help but let out a small moan.

“Davey, I…” Jack stutters a little. Davey’s never seem him nervous. Doubtful, maybe. Worn, beaten and bruised, and tired, yes. Nervous is not a face Jack Kelly wears well. 

“Jack, I’ve wanted you for a while.” Davey runs a thumb over Jack’s bottom lip, and Jack leans into it, eyes fluttering. “I finally understand, in what way.”

“Yeah?” Jack asks, and they must look foolish, half naked on a roof cradling each other like they’re both made of porcelain. 

“Yeah,” Davey echoes, and the last piece of the puzzle seems to fit into place, because Jack grins just like himself, and his hands move to Davey’s hips where he drags him in closer. He kisses him hard, and passionate, like Davey’s seen girls and boys do in the halls of his school. The type of way that if a teacher caught them, they’d be sent to the principal’s office, or worse.

“You’re a catch, David Jacobs,” Jack says with a toothy grin. Davey can’t help but smile back.

Jack struggles with Davey’s belt, tugging it from its loops when it gets loose. 

“Have you been with other people before?” Davey regrets the question immediately. He doesn’t want to pry, or make Jack uncomfortable.

Jack merely shrugs. 

“Yeah. Nothing special. Uh, no one like you, though.” Jack swoops down to kiss down Davey’s torso, perhaps to hide his apparent blush. “I like you, a lot. I don’t just say stuff like that.”

“I like you too,” Davey squeaks, because Jack unbuttons his trousers with his teeth, smirking up at him. “A lot,” he adds when the gears in his brain turn again. 

“I’d hope so. I’m your first?” 

“You know you are,” Davey says bashfully. Jack tugs down his trousers just enough to kiss at his inner thighs and make him squirm. 

“Hey, not only are you a catch, but you’re the biggest catch in Manhattan if I do say so myself. How am I supposed to know who’s been castin’ their lines?” Jack licks his lips and glances at the bulge in Davey’s underwear. “Can I?”

“Please, Jack,” Davey says, breathy and desperate. He’d be embarrassed if he wasn’t already so far gone. Jack smiles and tugs away the last layer of fabric separating him from Davey’s cock. 

He doesn’t hesitate licking up his shaft, and taking him into his mouth.

Davey makes sounds he’s never heard himself, or anyone else for that matter, make, and throws his head back against the roof. It hurts for a moment, but doesn’t distract from Jack’s mouth between his legs. 

Unconsciously, he grabs at Jack’s hair, scratching and tugging. Jack doesn’t seem to mind, humming when he tugs hard enough, almost as encouragement. 

The head of his cock bumps the back of Jack’s throat, but Jack somehow goes deeper, bobbing up and down, sucking at the head, doing every trick Davey’s never dreamed of.

“Jesus christ, J-Jack.” 

Jack pulls off of him with an obscene pop, but continues stroking him with his right hand. “You have to be quiet, Davey, the boys are gonna hear.”

“You can’t expect me to be quiet if you’re doing  _ that _ ,” Davey whispers frantically, staring up at the stars. He’d come in seconds if he looked down and saw. 

“Okay then, I’ll shut you up myself,” Jack says and crawls up his body after kissing the knuckles of his hand, and kisses him on the lips, reaching between them. It takes a second of Jack getting a hold of himself and then Davey before he’s stroking them together. 

Davey moans into Jack’s mouth, and Jack presses his forehead against his.

The tight heat of it is nothing like touching himself had ever felt. 

“Look at me, Davey, please,” he says tenderly. 

Davey opens his eyes to see Jack’s staring directly back at him. For a moment, there’s a mutual love between them they both understand. Jack blocks the moonlight, but somehow he seems brighter than anything Davey can see.

His eyes shut again, instinctively, as he comes all over Jack’s hand. He grips onto Jack’s bicep, squeezing and twitching as he comes down. Jack comes seconds later, hot breath turning into searing kisses in Davey’s neck as he rides it out, his breath only catching in his throat once.

A beautiful sound.

“As if we ain’t dirty enough,” Jack says after they catch their breath. There’s a stickiness on Davey’s chest, and on Jack’s hands, but Davey chuckles and drags Jack down to kiss his forehead. “Hey, grabby, we shouldn’t sleep up here.”

“I know.” Davey continues pressing his lips to Jack, and Jack melts into his grip. “I’ve never met anyone like you either.”

“Good,” Jack whispers, as if he’s at peace about something.

**Author's Note:**

> i only saw newsies yesterday live, but i'm in love with it, and these two, pls accept my porn thank u


End file.
